


Self-Care Is Still Caring

by a2h1ey



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Remember that a second opinion is never a bad thing, Tony Stark & Janet Van Dyne Friendship, breast cancer awareness, kind of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: “What are you doing?”Tony hummed in response, distracted; he squinted, checking the side of Jan’s breast.Janet, of course, had no such problems. “We’re doing a boob check.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo (2020 Round 1) Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Self-Care Is Still Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This could honestly be rated G, I'm just being paranoid, and there's a Lot of talk about the chest region, none of it sexual or anything (except Tony has some Heavily Implied Thoughts about Cap, heheh) which I think is to be expected here. *Shrugs
> 
> Anyways, this is based on N3 of my Cap-Ironman Bingo 2020 Round 1 card, because my first thought when I saw it was 'is Steve doing a boob check?', so... yeah.  
> My Bingo Card can be [found here.](https://i.imgur.com/gnhH4Jj.png)
> 
> Posted also on my tumblr (@saraceaser), and though it's been edited there's not much big of a difference.

“What are you doing?”

Tony hummed in response, distracted; he squinted, checking the side of Jan’s breast.

Janet, of course, had no such problems. “We’re doing a boob check.”

Tony smirked, listening to the spew of garbled words that escaped Steve’s mouth, even as he checked her other side.

It looked fine, except…

“It’s normal for one side to be bigger than the other, right? It doesn’t look like there’s anything wrong, but you should get it checked out anyways,” he shrugged, tucking his helmet underneath his arm, “you know your body better than I do.”

Janet nodded with a grateful smile, saying her thanks as Tony turned back to Steve, leaving her to get dressed and head back.

Steve, who, to his amusement, was determinedly looking away, a scowl set on his face.

“Why were you checking her, ah, chest?” He asked, and Tony smirked at the clear discomfort radiating from him.

He sat down at the table, stretching, as Cap took a seat nearby, frowning in what Tony had long since recognized as his ‘thinking face’.

Taking pity on him, Tony smiled reassuringly. “Don’t think too hard about it, Winghead; Jan just asked as she thought something was wrong and wanted a second opinion, is all.”

“Something was wrong?” He said, and his frown grew even deeper, if that was possible.

“You know, a boob check?” From the blank stare, that obviously didn’t say anything. “Come on, Cap, you know, ‘Breast Cancer Awareness’? We talked about that during the awareness week when the pink ribbons were everywhere,” he prompted, putting his hands against his own armored chest as if to emphasize his point.

And, to his continued astonished amusement, watched as Cap put his own hands to his own pecks, almost fondling them, the same frown now turned downwards.

That was… okay, well then.

“...Huh. Alright, then.”

Like that proved anything.

Tony snorted, trying desperately to get the image of Cap out of his head, as he stood up.

Leaning over, he gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek, and shook his head as he headed to his next meeting; might have to make a call later about making sure some organizations and charities could more funding for their awareness campaigns. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending, I literally had no idea where I was going with this. *Shrugs*
> 
> Also, Tony and Jan are BFFs and you can't ever tell me otherwise. 
> 
> And please remember that if you feel anything's off, it's always nice to have a second opinion, and even then, be sure to go to the doctor. It's better safe than sorry! <3
> 
> Um... if you have anything to tell, let me know? *Shrugs Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> (Edit: I'm surprised how many people like this barely-awake thing I wrote on the fly and barely touched, lol.)


End file.
